Great Expectations
by lovebird588
Summary: Blaine was new. Kurt was just trying to finish senior year. Neither knew what was going to happen, or what would come of this last year. But are they ready? Are you Ready?
1. Prologue

The smell of coffee hit his nose the second he opened the door. With a sigh of relief he knew he was home. He loved this place; everything about it was just perfect. He loved each little cove that he remembered sitting at and the color choice, pea green, they decided to put on the walls. Without this place he wouldn't have gotten through junior year of high school. The coffee was AMAZING, and the scones, oh the scones were like a little piece of fluffy cloud. He had fallen in love with this place, which is why leaving it in only a semester was going to be a hard thing to do.

He looked around for anyone that he might know. Right away he recognized Mercedes and Rachel sitting in the corner of the bean talking and laughing. Rachel sitting with her legs crossed wearing a hot pink dress. With socks and black flats, he never got her sense of style. Mercedes was wearing hear usual wardrobe, which consisted of jeans and a super cute top. They saw him and smiled. After he ordered his usual he went and sat down, coming into what was not one of his favorite topics that these ladies talked about.

"Are you kidding me though? Rachel come on we have been through this." Kurt rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Mercedes as Rachel started to argue back at her.

"Oh have we? Because I think I'm most certainly right about this. I have awesome gaydar." Both the ladies looked at Kurt, who was practically ignoring their whole conversation.

He had heard nothing but endless discussions about the "dreamy new kid" and the fact that he was gay, or not gay, or just really into fashion. He could handle it most days, but on a day like today it was just something he didn't want to deal with.

"-..where did you hear that?"

"LADIES! Please can we for the love of god, not talk about whoever this new kid is. I'm seriously getting sick of hearing about how dreamy he is. So please pick a new TOPIC!" Both girls just stared at him a moment, turned to each other and laughed.

Before he could get in another word, Finn, Mike and Sam all walked in. Rachel got up and walked over to Finn, and Sam came and sat next to Mercedes. Kurt always thought something was going to happen between them or for that matter, he thought something had already happened, but she kept denying it. Mike ordered coffee and came to join the group. Everyone kind of kept to themselves for a moment, and then Rachel started talking about NYADA and how she and Kurt have yet to hear anything.

"I mean how could we not make it into the finalist Kurt?"

"Rachel, first it's like a week into January so stop freaking out okay. They said the letters would be sent anytime between January and February. We have time." After that everything fell silent again, until the door of the Bean opened and in walked the new kid. Both Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other than to Kurt, who just rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but look over at the guy that the two girls wouldn't shut up about since break started. He wasn't going to lie, this kid was very attractive. He was wearing a teal cardigan and a pair of khaki skinny jeans. Which Kurt didn't mind since it hugged him in all the right places. His hair was a little messy but the curls where unbelievable. Kurt couldn't take his off that thick head of hair. Although his gazed went down to the pair of glasses sitting on his face as he looked, waiting for the barista to make his order. She was hard core flirting with him, and to Kurt's surprise he was flirting back. Which meant Rachel and Mercedes were wrong. This guy was as straight as they came.

Kurt turned back around to the group as they sat talking for a little while more, then Rachel and Finn left. Only to have Sam leave and Mercedes follow no but five minutes later. Kurt and Mike talked for a little before his phone went off and he had to hurry home to do homework…. Over break.

Kurt was left alone, as this usually happened, because he didn't have a relationship or a secret one at that. And he didn't hurry home to study. He usually hung around the bean, people watching or reading. This place was the only place he hadn't hated coming to, so he stayed as long as he could before packing up and heading home.

Blaine sat in his spot, sipping on his coffee, fiddling with the phone in his hands as he though he was waiting for something to happen or someone to text him. But really he was just trying to look busy; he hadn't really settled into Lima and didn't really know anyone, except the barista who wouldn't stop flirting with him the entire time she made his coffee. And although he found it flattering he was just not into… well girls. He thought he made it very clear, but he was obviously mistaken.

As he sat sipping his coffee he looked around the shop, his gaze being pulled to Kurt. Blaine thought he looked rather familiar. But he couldn't place it... till BAM! Smack in the face. Could this be the one boy from "New…. Something or other" that Dalton had to compete against last year? Blaine remembered seeing him while he was singing and just getting lost. He never meet said kid, but he knew those blue eyes anywhere. He wanted to go up to him after sectionals to congratulate him on the win, but he never got the chance to. He was transferring to McKinley, which meant only one thing.

He was going to try out for their Glee club.


	2. Waiting

_**A/N: Hello anyone who reads this. Are there any of you out there? *waves anyway* So this is chapter 2! Yay! I seriously have NO idea what I'm doing; I'm not really good at this type of thing. Anyway, if you have anything you really wanna see throughout the course of this; feel free to let me know. Cause I'm open to anything.**_

_**I'm gonna try and update every Thursday, starting after this chapter. Sorry school gets in the way of EVERYTHING. But expect an update every Thursday, unless you know, I'm having writers block. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_**Also, if I owned Glee, it would be Klaine and Rainbows. So I don't :) **_

_**Oh also this is going from one point of view to the other: **_

_Kurt_

_**Blaine**_

Chapter 2: Waiting

**He walked in through the front doors and into the front office. He was handed a schedule and his locker combination. It was a new year and a new him. No one knew his story or the fact that he was gay, even though he thought people could probably tell. But this was a fresh start for Blaine. He didn't care what people thought of him. This year he wasn't changing for anyone.**

**Blaine made his way to his locker, opening it and started to place some decorations in it. A Harry Potter picture, because who didn't like Harry Potter? A few magnets and a note that said "Love is happiness" then shut his locker. Right as he turned around he felt the sharp pain of something cold and wet hitting his face. **

"**Welcome to McKinley new kid!" **

**Cold, all he could think of was COLD! Blaine stood there a minute eyes closed and not moving trying to think of a plan, but before he knew it someone had taken his arm and was leading him to god knows where. Then he recognized where he was, the boy's bathroom, a warm paper towel being brushed a crossed his eyes and face. He didn't know who had chosen to help him but the thing he knew was that this guys hands were really soft.**

**His heart fluttered when he opened his eyes and saw who was standing in front of him. Could it really be who he thought or was this slushie blurring his vision? Who knew, he couldn't tell, until….**

"**Hi, I'm Kurt, are you new here?"**

**That was the moment he knew this was the guy at the coffee shop and at sectionals. He looked up to find blue eyes piercing his soul. But with a questioning look he remembered that Kurt had said something. Say something interesting… **

"**Uh…. Yea, Blaine, new kid." Oh wow, really original…He held out his hand, and received the world's softest hand in return. The shake wasn't strong but wasn't weak either. He lingered a little longer than average and then quickly dropped his hand. "Sorry." He blushed a little, but thankfully the slushie was covering his face a little so it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. He stood there awkwardly as Kurt finished cleaning his face and then handed him a plain white t-shirt.**

"**Here you go. I always keep an extra shirt around just in case. Good thing to. Or else you would be stuck in that sticky thing all day." Kurt said eyeing Blaine's outfit. Pin-stripped pants, with a red sweater. Blaine could have sworn he saw a look in Kurt's eye, but brushed it off as nothing, seeing as this was the first time they were meeting and he had always made himself see things that hadn't been there before.**

"**Uh… thanks?" he said as he went to a stale to change his shirt. This was definitely not how he wanted to start his first day at a new school. But what could he say? He took off his sweater, and slipped on the t-shirt, tucking it into his pants. Then made his way out of the stale.**

"**So, where did you come from?" **

"**Oh, over at Westerville, at Dalton." Blaine said.**

"**So were you a warbler?" Blaine couldn't help but see the enthusiasm in Kurt's voice. **

"**Actually, yes. I was kinda the lead. Why?"**

"**Well see, I'm part of the New Directions, and we always accept new members. Maybe you could think of trying out, since I'm thinking you're the one I saw last semester at sectionals." Ahhh, finally Kurt had put two and two together. **

"**Yep that was me." Blaine did a little laugh and it fell silent for a few minutes before the bell rang.**

"**Well Blaine, I guess I will see you around. Maybe even at Glee…" Kurt said as he walked towards the door. "We start at 3:00, so be there, with something prepared of course. Shouldn't be that hard for you!" Kurt shot him a smile and walked out. **

**Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, a flush coming over him at the thought of Kurt's smile. He waved the memory out of his mind and walked out of the bathroom looking at his schedule. First hour, french three with Mrs. Folkerts. Awesome. **

On his way to French, Kurt ran into Rachel and Mercedes. They talked for a little before the two minute bell rang. Kurt was very careful not to tell the girls about his little run in with _Blaine._ Blaine, the new kid that Rachel and Mercedes couldn't stop talking about. Blaine, the cute boy at the coffee shop, and the one who got a slushie facial on his first day of school. He had finally talked to him. Although the whole slushie in the face thing helped. He had seen the whole thing go down, and jumped at the opportunity. And even though he thought Blaine wasn't gay, it wouldn't be such a loss, because after Kurt left the Lima Bean he remembered seeing Blaine at sectionals, and was going to try and convince him to join New Directions.

But after the whole cleaning Blains face and having him blush like a freaking tomato, although he thought Blaine didn't see him see the blush, Kurt didn't know what to think anymore. He thought Blaine wasn't gay, but he did dress really nice, and he shook his hand for a lot longer than most people and he blushed then and Kurt didn't know what to think any more.

But he needed to get the thought over taking his thoughts because he had French, and although it was one of his easier classes, he didn't want to be distracted.

But as he stepped into the class room, there sat his distraction. Blaine was sitting in a table, alone, twirling his thumbs. And Kurt's heart wrenched a little. Mrs. Folkerts told him to sit anywhere so he went to sit at a table next to a kid Brett, but quickly turned around and took the seat next to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine. I didn't know you took French, well I guess I don't know that much about you since you just moved here, but…. Anyway, you take French!" Kurt stuttered his way through that sentence and turned his head to face the front after feeling his face get hot.

"Yea, I've been taking it forever. I also speak Italian. There now you know something new about me. Your turn." Blaine smiled, as Kurt looked with wide eyes at him. Was he flirting with me, no no this is just TALKING.

"Oh." Kurt just said with a smile on his face. "I also take French." He said with a sarcastic tone.

As the class dragged by, they talked, Kurt learning a lot more about Blaine than Blaine was learning about Kurt. But he wasn't complaining. He learned things like Blaine had an older sister and an older brother, who was getting married in the spring. He lives with his mom because his dad doesn't like who he is. Although he didn't really go into what his father didn't like about him. But Kurt didn't push. Then the bell rang, and he packed his things up, before turning to Blaine.

"So, what's next on your schedule?" Blaine unfolded a piece of paper, and handed it to Kurt.

1:Spanish-Folkerts

2:Pre-Calc:Lilyblade

3:Health/PE:Gonzo

4:APUSH: Matthie

5: Off hour

6: Off hour

7: Adv. Comp.:Garrett

8: AP Chem.: Blas

"Wow you're taking a lot of senior level classes," Kurt said looking at the list.

"Well, I kinda got advanced at Dalton, so they pushed me into higher level classes to keep up with my skill level." Blaine said while pocketing the paper.

"Well, we have most of out classes together, Mr. To advanced for McKinley." Kurt laughed as Blaine blushed a little.

"I guess I will see you later in -? Blaine trailed off.

"APUSH, Matthie, she is a little crazy but a fantastic teacher." The two minute bell rang; Kurt looked at Blaine and waved before walking to his next class.

The next two periods dragged on forever. Kurt was looking forward to getting to APUSH to talk to Blaine. But really what was he thinking? He can't be crushing on a new kid he has known for an hour that isn't even gay. Or well he still didn't know. Blaine was sending signs. But Kurt could just be making everything up. He did that a lot. He was still confused from this morning. Kurt was brought out of thought by the bell. He packed up his stuff and walked out of the room with Santana and Brit. He saw Blaine round the corner and smiled at him before he disappeared into Matthie's room.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kurt said with a blush.

"THAT!" Santana screamed seeing Kurt blush, "Who is the new kid?"

Thankfully the bell rang so Kurt didn't have to answer because he honestly didn't know what _that_ was. He just knew that maybe it could become something.

He walked into the class only to see Blaine, smiling at him and ushering him over to the seat next to him. Which he gladly accepted.

_**So that's it for this chapter! But guess what… I have spring break soon, so I will be writing A LOT more. And I have some chapters already planned out. So yay! Hope you enjoyed it. And have a good rest of the week.! **_


	3. Audition

So, I obviously suck at updating when I say I will… . But I had no time because I had a busy week because now it's SPRING BREAK! *Cheers* I'm just gonna say to not expect updates, and when it happens, you can be excited. 

That's all for now! Enjoy this chapter… oh quick thing before I let you read. Where is everyone from who reads this? Just wondering! 

Enjoy! And as always I don't own Glee, wish I did, but I don't. 

Kurt

**Blaine **

Chapter 3: Audition

***Blaine***

**Blaine wasn't complaining on Wednesday when he walked into school. This week had already been amazing, and he had two days left. He and Kurt had hung out during there off hours together, talking and listening to music together. And sat next to each other in all their classes, which was nice. **

**And although they got looks, Blaine didn't mind, because there wasn't anything there. They were just friends, but of course that could change. He hoped that could change. Because he really likes Kurt, and he was pretty sure he was starting to develop a little crush. Actually little was an understatement. Blaine was starting have a HUGE crush on Kurt. The only problem was that he had known Kurt a total of three days, and he wasn't sure if Kurt knew he was gay.**

**Although he was nervous for this day, it didn't have anything to do with Kurt, well it sort of did, but today he was auditioning for New Directions. Kurt had finally talked him into (Although he already knew he was going to audition to hang out with Kurt more) and even gave him some song suggestions and today was the day. **

**He made it through the first half of the day without getting nervous, just because he was distracted by his Math and French test. How crazy was it that on the third day back at school he already had tests! He was pretty sure he did well on his French test, but math was an entirely different story. And after a crappie health class, he was excited to be heading to APSUH to see Kurt again.**

**But when he got there, Kurt was no where to be found, and when the final bell rang he still wasn't in class. Which was weird because Kurt was in French, so where was he?**

***Hey, Kurt this is Blaine, remember you gave me your number, anyway, I was wondering where you were?***

**Wait, did that text sound too needy, or like he was really concerned about Kurt's whereabouts. But before he had time to have a full on freak out, his phone buzzed. **

***Oh Blaine, always so worried. Don't worry, I'm just at an important meeting with some other Glee club members, but I will be back for our off hours. –K***

**What did he mean by important meeting? Blaine's head was rushing full of ideas, when it was brought to a halt by the fact that the teacher just announced a pop quiz, great now he could fail another test, all in the same day. **

*Kurt*

Kurt was meeting with the other ladies in the Glee Club to talk about Blaine's audition that was happening after school.

"Kurt, seriously, I think Blaine will be fine without us singing and dancing in the background. I mean he was the LEAD warbler. Plus we let anyone in the club; I think Mr. Shue just wants to see his range." Rachel was saying as Kurt handed out sheet music.

"And how do you know this is the song he will be singing?" Santana spat.

Kurt shot her a look and then turned back to the other ladies. Which consisted of Tina Rachel Mercedes and Quinn. "Look, I know Blaine will do fantastic. I just want him to have some extra pizzazz, because we all know Mr. Shue likes that. And he told me he was most likely doing this song. Which means he will."

"Kurt, you have known Blaine for what, three days? You are acting like he is your boyfriend or something." Kurt blushed at Santana's words.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Do you like Blaine" Mercedes asked.

"I-I don't like Blaine, like that." But he knew it was a lie, and he was pretty sure they did to.

"Look boo, if you like him, there is nothing wrong with that. I say go for it!" But Kurt couldn't listen to what Mercedes was saying. He was so conflicted, just like he had been on Monday. And this little talk that was getting brought up wasn't going to help his situation.

"Let's just get back to the song please."

***Blaine* **

**He was really glad that it was his off hour, because he couldn't handle the nerves that were brought up due to Kurt's "important meeting" He wondered if it had anything to do with his audition, or if it was nothing. But that's all he could think about. **

"**Hey Blaine, dude you look a little sick, are you alright?" **

"**Uh – yea Mike fine, thanks though."**

**Mike was also in the Glee club and on the football team. And Blaine had heard he was a fantastic dancer, although he still hadn't seen him. They met Monday during 5th hour, and they had eaten together everyday this week, so today was not different.**

"**Are you sure, is it the audition today? Because I'm pretty sure you will do great, you were lead warbler." **

"**Maybe just a little, I haven't sung since… uh well since November. So I guess I just don't want to disappoint anyone."**

**Mike patted him on the back "Hey man, don't worry, you will be great, I cant wait to see what you bring to New Directions." **

**They sat at their usual table, eating their lunches slowly, while talking a little. There was still no sign of Kurt, and Blaine again was getting worried. But he couldn't let it show, because he still hadn't come out as gay, or as straight. No one had asked, so he wasn't telling anyone. After they finished eating, Mike, him, and Tina (Mikes Girlfriend) headed to the library to do homework and hang out until the bell rang. Mike and Tina didn't have 6th hour off, so when the bell rang and the two left, he was pretty much left alone. Although there were a few other people in the library, after the final bell rang, he was the only one there. His mind wandered on what he should do. Homework? Drawing? He couldn't decide, so he just sat there, thinking about the song he was going to sing for the rest of the Glee club after school. **

**Thankfully he didn't have to think about it that long because Kurt had finally showed up. **

"**Hey Blaine, sorry the meeting took a little longer than expected." **

"**Oh, its all good." He said with a smile. "So, what was this meeting for anyway?"**

**Kurt shrugged. "Nothing really, you will find out later."**

**This made Blaine even more nervous. What was Kurt planning? It put him on edge the rest of the day. And when the final bell rang, Kurt had to practically drag him to the choir room. **

"**COME ON BLAINE" Kurt was yelling down the hall, "You will be FINE! LET'S GO!" Blaine was fighting back, but finally stopped moving all together when they had made it to the choir room door. **

**Everyone was already inside, chatting away, just like any other normal day. You can do this Blaine, you can do this. He thought mentally as he was shoved in the room by Kurt. Everyone turned and smiled. Mercedes coming over and chatting away about something that had happened that day. But the entire time Blaine couldn't help but think about singing in front of everyone. Although it wasn't everyone he was worried about. Only Kurt. He was deathly afraid of looking like a fool in front of the seamlessly perfect man. **

"**Everyone take their seats, we are in for a treat today. Blaine you ready?" He shook his head in reply and headed toward the front as everyone took a seat. **

**Mentally he was telling himself he could do this, to just imagine everyone in their underwear, but nothing was helping he was SO nervous. He looked over at Finn who was at the drums and nodded. The beat started to play. **

*Kurt*

As the beat started to play, he could tell was nervous because he was shaking a little. But it was completely adorable. Blaine started to sing, and Kurt got lost.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn (Do, dodo, do, do, do)_

Blaine looked completely taken aback by the added background from the other girls, but just went along with it, and continued singing.

___Well I'm sellin' something you won't return (Do, dodo, do, do, do)_

_Hey little girl take me off the shelf (Do, dodo, do, do, do)  
>'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself (Do, dodo, do, do, do)<em>

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. He was 100% in his element. And everyone could tell. The song had only just begun but he was dancing around with the other ladies and making faces.

_Once you've browsed through the whole selection__  
><em>_Shake those hips in my direction (AhhhHHhhh) __  
><em>  
><em>A prettier package you never did see (OooOOoooo) <em>_  
><em>_Take me home then unwrap me__  
><em>_Shop around little darlin' I've got to be__  
><em>_The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice_

He had to laugh at the little dance Blaine did. It reminded him of the way Zefron had done it. Which meant that Blaine had definitely went home and watch _Hairspray_.

_Hey little girl lookin' for a sale (Hey little girl lookin' for a sale) __  
><em>_Test drive this American male (Test drive this American male) __  
><em>_It's gonna take cash to fill my tank (gonna take cash to fill my tank)__  
><em>_So let's crack open your piggy bank__  
><em>_Hey little girl goin window shopping__  
><em>_I got something traffic stopping_

By the time they had gotten around to the second chorus everyone in the choir room was dancing around and clapping. Even Kurt. This song was without doubt the right choice for Blaine to sing, and you could tell he was having a ball with it.

_Hey, little girl on a spending spree__  
><em>_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free__  
><em>_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree__  
><em>_I'm the Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice_

_(ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh) Wow!__  
><em>_Hey, little girl on a spending spree__  
><em>_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free__  
><em>_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree__  
>(<em>_OOOHHHHH!) __  
><em>_Hey little girl, listen to my plea__  
><em>_I come with a lifetime guarantee__  
><em>_And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three__  
><em>_It's the Ladies' Choice__  
><em>_I'm the Ladies' Choice (Oh oh doo) __  
><em>_The Ladies' Choice__  
><em>_I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice__  
><em>_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

The song was over and everyone in the choir room was laughing and clapping. Blaine was out of breath, but still managed to do a little dance on the way back to his chair. Sitting hard and almost falling on the floor. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he helped his friend regain his balance.

After Glee, Kurt suggested coffee, and Blaine gladly accepted.

*Me*

Alright! That is where I leave you! Hope you enjoyed it. 

Also if you don't know what Zefron is 1) Its Zac Efron 2) Watch A Very Potter Musical on You tube. Sorry I had to use it, just to incorporate some Pre-Darren Being on Glee. 

Happy Klaine Anniversary! ;) 


	4. Boyfriends?

Kurt was at the Lima Bean, sitting and waiting for Blaine to arrive. It had been a daily routine since they started it after his audition. It was a little after four on Saturday and they had agreed to meet at three forty five. Kurt kept looking at the door. Blaine was late. And Blaine was never late. So he was getting a little worried – when finally his phone buzzed in his pocket.

*New Text: Blaine*

Kurt I'm so SO sorry, I can't make it. My dad (yes my dad... long story there) and I have to clean the house before my mom gets back from Mexico. Tomorrow for sure! I will explain everything! Sorry. –B.

Kurt sighed and responded with an okay before slumping down in his chair. He looked around trying to do something before dying of boredom.

There was an old couple in the corner, a girl with her computer out – typing vigorously, and a young man waiting for his order.

He was very attractive Kurt admitted. His hair was chestnut color and was swooped perfectly to the right side. Kurt couldn't really see his front, but from the back he looked very "toned". He turned around, and Kurt realized he was still staring, so he quickly turned around. Though seconds later he was looking again. His eyes were breath taking – a green that couldn't be explained. Although Blaine's eyes were better, he was still taken aback. He turned back to his coffee, and suddenly realized he was no longer alone. The other boy had come over to the table.

"Is that seat taken?" he asked, eyeing the seat across from Kurt.

"Oh... uhm… n-no its open." Why was Kurt so nervous? It's not like he hadn't talked to an attractive man before. He talked to Blaine everyday. The sad thing was they were so far into the friend zone there was no way back out. Blaine had finally told Kurt that he was gay – and still nothing. Not one thing changed. Which made Kurt 1) feel horrible because he did have a crush on Blaine and 2) Think he wasn't good enough for someone like Blaine and 3) Utterly confused about everything else all at the same time.

"So, what's your name? I'm Elliot." He just stared at Kurt

Oh answer... "Kurt"

"So Kurt, I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

"No, I'm always here; you are the one who looks new."

"Oh well I am not. I'm always here also. Maybe fate brought us here on the same day to meet." Elliot winked and Kurt could feel his face flush. Was this boy really flirting with him? From the wink he gave Kurt the answer was definitely yes. They sat at the Lima Bean talking and flirting and learning about one another. He was really cute when Kurt thought about it. He was built, but not to much and he was REALLY sweet. Like Chocolate. He listened to what Kurt had to say, and didn't judge anything either. And oh yea, he was dreamy, his hair was beyond perfect, even though he kept running his hands through it. He also had both his ears pierced, which Kurt found oddly hot… and wait what did he just say.

"Uhm – what?" Kurt said, being pulled out of his day dream. The other boy laughed "I said can I have your number?"

"Oh, yes! I mean uhm... yea sure uhm." Kurt ducked his head, feeling his face blush. He pulled out his phone, seeing he had 7new messages from Blaine. "Shit." "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yea fine! Sorry I really have to go, but here is my number." They exchanged numbers and Kurt hurried out the door to his car.

7New Messages from Blaine

_Hey, so, sorry I couldn't make coffee, movie tonight?_

_I can also explain my dad_

_AND mom*_

_Hello? I'm offering movies, you can't deny movies!_

_We can watch Disney Movies – Mulan?_

_OR! Or... the Sound Of Music!_

_KUURRRTTTT?_

A smile came across his face, because Blaine always seemed to do that to him. His phone buzzed again. But this time it wasn't Blaine. It was an unknown number.

_Hey Cutie, I enjoyed coffee today. Tomorrow? Same time? _

Oh god, it was Elliot. What had he gotten himself into? He really liked Elliot, he was pretty much the package deal, sweet, funny, singer, preppy school boy. But for some reason Kurt couldn't ignore the voice in the back of his head that kept saying Blaine. It was true. He also had feelings for Blaine, and Elliot. And this was such a mess.

He sent a quick message back to Blaine, stating that he would be there in ten minutes, and then started his car. But before leaving he sent a message to Elliot.

_Sounds very delightful, but I have school. Maybe at 4 then? _Not a second later a reply came. _Cant Wait :) _

When he got to Blaine's house the porch light was on and the door open Blaine standing with a smile on his face and about five movies in hand. This was going to be a long night. But worth it because it was with Blaine.

**After watching Mulan and The Little Mermaid, they opted out, and decided to just hang around and talk. Which was the perfect time for Blaine to ask the question that was on his mind the entire night. **

"**So, Kurt, may I ask who you have been texting all night?" Blaine could see Kurt blush, he used to make him do that. "Okay, you know how you couldn't make coffee?" He shook his head. His mom was in Mexico on business, and apparently called his father to come and "Take Care Of" him while she was gone. Not that he needed a babysitter, or one that couldn't stand his choice of life style at that. But his mother said that his father had been going to therapy, and blah blah, changing, blah. Anyway, long story short, his parents where getting back together. Blaine wasn't too thrilled, but he definitely noticed that his father had changed, and was more comfortable with the idea of him being gay. **

"**Well I met this really cute guy named Elliot and we are texting and he is really sweet and I think he might like me!" Blaine spent the next half an hour hearing of nothing but this Elliot guy. His heart slowly breaking. "So, anyway I wont be able to have coffee tomorrow because he asked to see me again and…." Blah blah, all Blaine could think of is how badly he just wanted to lean over and kiss his best friend. He was everything to Blaine and now he was loosing him. **

**The rest of the night was really a blur, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he and Kurt might actually not end up together.**

Kurt was buzzing with excitement as he entered the Lima Bean. He saw Elliot and waved. He almost fell over when he waved back with a giant smile. This was really happening he thought. He ordered his coffee and then made his way over to the table.

"Hey Kurt, you look amazing today." A small blush made it to Kurt's face. "Uhm, well thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Elliot smiled. The rest of the time was spent stealing glances and making small talk.

As Kurt was getting set to leave Elliot brought him in for a hug. It was warm and strong. "Hey Kurt, I was sorta wondering if maybe you wanted to make this thing between us official?" Kurt pulled back a little, at first not getting what was being asked. Then the look on Elliot's face was confirmation that he was definitely getting asked out. "I would love that." Elliot's face lit up and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

They left promising to meet again tomorrow. Kurt got home spent most of the night texting his boyfriend – yes boyfriend – and homework. As he was about to fall asleep he got a new text.

_Goodnight babe, sleep tight :) _

Kurt squealed in excitement. He still couldn't believe he had a boyfriend. And an attractive one at that. He couldn't wait to start telling everyone and seeing their reactions. Blaine wasn't going – CRAP, what was he going to tell Blaine?


	5. Realization

Kurt was shaking in his seat at the Lima Bean. He was holding hands with Elliot as they waited for Blaine. Today his best friend was going to meet his boyfriend. They hadn't been able to find time until now, and he and Elliot had already been dating a little over a week and a half.

Blaine took the news of Kurt's new found relationship in the best way. He was really happy for Kurt. Or so he said. Kurt couldn't deny the fact that when he told Blaine, he saw his heart breaking. The look in Blaine's eyes showed something shatter, no matter how happy the rest of him looked. Kurt could read Blaine's eyes like a book now. They might have only been friends for a little while, but Blaine expressed all his emotions through those golden orbs. Kurt didn't know why Blaine looked so hurt, but he could imagine why.

This new relationship with Elliot was kind of out of the blue. They didn't know each other that long and sorta jumped into it. But Elliot made Kurt laugh, and made him happy. And whenever Kurt was around him, he got butterflies. And yes, Blaine did that all for Kurt too, but there was a big difference between the two.

Elliot immediately showed interest in him. They flirted and shared shy glances together. While he sat completely in the friend zone with Blaine. They had gotten really close over the last month and that's all they ever stayed at, close friends. Best friends, but neither took a step to making it something more.

"Hey." Kurt looked up from where he was staring to see Blaine standing awkwardly at the other side of the table.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, getting out of his chair and hugging the shorter man.

When he pulled back, he took his seat next to Elliot, while Blaine took the opposite one.

"Blaine, this is Elliot my boyfriend. Ell this is Blaine, one of my best friends."

"It's a pleasure." Elliot said, putting out his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine accepted it and smiled. Once they all settled down and had coffee, the conversation flowed.

Elliot mostly talked about his life at school, home, and work. Kurt loved listening to Elliot's voice so he didn't mind, but Blaine looked a little uncomfortable.

Kurt really hoped Blaine would try and get to know Elliot; he didn't want to loose either one if they ended up not getting along.

Kurt ran to the bathroom and when he returned, Blaine was gone.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"He got a call, said it was urgent." Elliot told him.

"Oh I wish he would have said bye to me or something."

"You'll see him tomorrow babe, don't worry about it," Elliot whispered in his ear, lightly nibbling on it. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the corner of his mouth. Elliot let out a small groan and Kurt just smirked back at him. They both got up, lacing their hands together and then leaving.

Blaine sat in his drive way, not wanting to go inside. Inside was his new happy family, the ones that talked, that ate dinner together, and that did family bonding together. Out here, he was aloud to wallow, to cry. He couldn't get the conversation with Elliot out of his head. It was stuck like glue, reminding him he wasn't good enough.

"_Get over him." "Deserves better than you." "Doesn't love you."_

It all swirled around, making the tears fall. Was he really that much of an open book?

He knew Elliot was right though. He and Kurt were never meant to be together. They would always be friends. He never wanted to loose that friendship, but they would never be more. And although Blaine wasn't happy about that, he had to accept it.

He needed to get over his – more than friends – feelings for Kurt. It would take time, definitely. But he could get there. He had done it before at Dalton and gotten through it. Maybe he just needed someone new liked before.

"Wait, no, that didn't work out so well last time." Blaine said to himself.

He sat in his car another half an hour before getting out and going inside.

"Blaine honey is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yea mom." He said in a choked voice. He walked into the kitchen, avoiding his mothers gaze and took a seat at the table.

He looked up to see his mothers eyes trained on him and a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He said, not even believing himself.

"Blaine. What's wrong?" She asked in a more firm tone.

He knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Its just – Kurt." He said sadly.

"What about him sweetie?"

"He has a boyfriend." He looked down at his clasped hands, trying to hold back tears.

"Blaine," His mother said in a warm tone, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry about that."

"W-why? He's h-happy." He said, finally letting the tears fall.

"Honey I know. You like him, I know. I've seen you go through this." She shuttered at the memory. "Sweetie, it gets better. Remember last time."

"It hurts mom." He wasn't even sure she could hear him, but he needed to let someone know how he felt.

He was enveloped by a warm hug, which felt like home and smelt like lavender. He couldn't control the small sobs that wracked his body.

"Shhh, sweetie, I know, I know, shhh." She said, running her hands through her son's hair.

When his sobs turned into sniffles he went up to bed, not wanting to face anyone.

Blaine didn't like having to put his mother through this again. She had seen him go through hell, that's why he transferred, to much had happened at Dalton. And he didn't want it to happen again. That's why he had to get over Kurt. A crush wasn't that hard of a thing to get over right? He just didn't want to put his mom through all that again. _He_ didn't want to be put through all that again.

Getting over Kurt was definitely the only option; he just didn't know how long that would take.


	6. Sick

Kurt walked into school, loosening the scarf around his neck. February was upon Ohio – and Kurt had plenty of new fashion ideas to show off. He started walking towards French, excited to finally see Blaine. They ended up not seeing each other at all that weekend after coffee and Blaine didn't return any of his texts. He found that a little odd, but he busied himself with homework and being with Elliot.

For the first time in his life, Kurt was actually excited for Valentines Day. He had an amazing boyfriend that he couldn't wait to spend the special day with.

As the final bell rang, Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't in class. This was the first time Blaine had missed this semester. Kurt was a little worried because he didn't know what was wrong with Blaine. To ease his concern he sent off a quick text.

_To: Blaine (7:47)_

_Blaine are you okay? I'm a little worried. Just let me know :) _

He sat through the entire French lecture without a single text from Blaine. He is probably still sleeping – its early Kurt thought.

By the time off hours rolled around he still hadn't heard anything. He was bored out of his mind because Blaine wasn't there to distract him. Kurt actually did all his homework during his free time.

In the middle of his last period, his phone buzzed. He was mildly disappointed to see it was Elliot.

_From: Ell_

_We still on for tonight? I miss you. Xoxo_

Kurt responded with a 'yes' and started packing up his things. He would just talk to Blaine when he got back tomorrow – because tonight he had a date.

Except Kurt didn't see Blaine Tuesday, or Wednesday or the rest of the week. He also hadn't heard from him.

He was really worried, so when Glee was over on Friday, he went straight to Blaine's.

Blaine wasn't really sick. He knew it, and his parents knew it. But they also knew he needed time. Time to think and to be away from school and friends.

The first day he stayed home, all he did was sleep. Blaine was exhausted from all the crying he had done the night before. His brother brought him tea and soup and other little snacks throughout the day. He smiled weakly at her every time and she just cupped his cheek and would kiss his forehead.

He got multiple texts and calls from Kurt, but he just ignored them. Blaine really needed his space to think and just be away from Kurt.

And that's what he did. He turned off his phone and he thought.

He liked Kurt. A lot. But when he really thought about it, they hadn't really known each other that long. Sure they had done almost everything together but did they really know each little part of the others life? No. Getting over this crush should be easy. But then Blaine thought about how he had already gotten attached easily and his feelings for Kurt had grown immensely in the past few weeks.

Kurt had the most beautiful eyes, and the most flawless skin. And he was funny and sweet and they never ran out of things to talk about. But then Elliot's words cam slamming to the front of his brain – and then he remembered that Kurt had a boyfriend.

He groaned and fell back into his bed – hands rubbing over his face.

He needed to get over this damn crush.

"Blaine!" his mother yelled from downstairs. "You have a guest!"

Blaine shot up from his bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked bad. His eyes had bags from the lack of sleep and going a week without shaving wasn't really working for him.

Still he pulled on a shirt with his sweat pants and then head down stairs. His mother pointed to the living room and smiled sadly.

He walked through the archway and saw Kurt sitting on the couch, hands on his lap.

"Uhm – hey Kurt."

Kurt looked up and smiled, rushing over to him and engulfing him into a hug. "Blaine! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Good." Kurt then shoved Blaine in the shoulder.

"Hey! Ow! What was that for?"

"You haven't talked to me all week! I thought you died!"

"I turned off my phone – sorry."

"Why?"

"I just… needed tome to think." Blaine said, looking down at the floor.

"About what?" Kurt said, pulling him over to the couch.

"Just life. Really Kurt I'm okay. I'm all good now."

"Blaine no offense but you look like shit. What's up honestly?"

"I just needed time to think. Which I did – and I'm fine – now why am I being graced with your presence?"

Kurt laughed. "Well Ell is having a Valentines Day party and you are definitely coming!"

"I don't know -."

"Please Blaine! Please, we need to hang out more and you will have so much fun!"

"Kurt I don't -."

"Blaaiiinnneee come on. Please!"

"Fine." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Awesome! Ell even has a guy he wants you to meet."

"Wait what?"

"There is someone you need to meet. So look nice Blaine, none of this sweat pants, hoodie, non-shaven look."

"Hey! I like this."

"Just don't do it for the party okay?"

"Okay I won't."

"Great! Now I gotta go, so I better see you at school on Monday."

"You will."

Kurt smiled and then hugged Blaine before heading out.

Great, a Valentines Day party with my crush and his boyfriend, awesome Blaine thought as he flopped back onto his couch.


	7. Valentine's Day

The cold February weather nipped at Blaine's nose as he walked up to Elliot's house for the Valentines Day Party. He had spent the entire day getting ready - for no reason. No matter how good he looked Kurt would still be with Elliot. He sighed and rang the doorbell. He heard shuffling from the other side and then the door swung open.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hi Elliot."

The other man showed him into the house and then down to the basement where people were already gathering.

"BLAINE!" He heard yelled from behind. He whipped around and saw Kurt rushing toward him. Kurt was wearing dark wash jeans, a pair of converse and a tight fitting pink shirt, and damn...

"Hey!" Kurt said, throwing his arms around Blaine and pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine said, weakly hugging Kurt back. Kurt obviously didn't notice anything off with Blaine as he continued talking and introducing Blaine to all of Ell's friends.

Half way through the party Blaine was sitting on a couch off in the corner of the room watching Kurt grind with Elliot. It was in that moment, seeing Kurt grinding his ass against Elliot, Elliot kissing Kurt's neck, and Kurt smiling that he realized that Kurt would never be his. That he would never be able to have the beautiful man dancing in the middle of the room. Just seeing the image - seeing them dance together - made the fight not worth it anymore. He knew that now, he needed to get over Kurt for good.

He sat a while longer before getting up and heading over to where drinks and food were. As he was looking through drink options he felt someone put and hand on his shoulder. Blaine stood up and found Elliot standing with another tall guy. He had bleach blonde hair, was wearing tight jeans and a dark green Hollister shirt that made his light green-grey eye pop. He was smiling largely at Blaine and definitely giving him a once over.

"Blaine, this is Jesse. Jesse this is Kurt's friend Blaine, I heard you like to box and so does Jesse."

Blaine smile at the taller man and looked over his shoulder to see Kurt looking at him giving him a thumbs up and a large smile. He just rolled his eyes and looked back to Jesse - Elliot having left them alone.

"So our friends are really bad at trying to discretely set us up."

Blaine laughed. "Uhm yea, they really are."

"But I'm kinda glad they tried."

Blaine blushed as he saw Jesse give him another once over.

"So you box?" he asked Jesse, trying to get him to look away from his body.

"Uh yea, I started a while ago, it relaxes me. What about you - when did you start?"

"A few years ago, freshman year actually. It helped me get out my anger."

"Anger towards whom?" Jesse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Idiots at my old school."

Jesse just nodded, not pushing the topic anymore which Blaine appreciated. After that they continued talking throughout the rest of the night. Blaine found himself smiling and laughing more and more. Jesse was funny and had a silly vibe illuminating off of him.

They had a lot in common as well. Both enjoyed boxing and watching it - while also liking football and baseball. Jesse really liked math and Blaine appreciated that a lot more because he like math as well. They both also like old 80's TV and had the same taste in music.

By the end of the night Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they exchanged numbers and promised to meet for coffee. They said good-bye and then left in separate cars - but with the same giddy feeling residing in their stomachs.

Blaine quietly walked into his house, not wanting to wake anyone. He made his way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water before turning around to see his mother standing in the door way.

"Jesus mom you scared me."

"Sorry Sweetie." She said taking a seat at the table. "How was it?"

"Really really great." He said, remembering Jesse.

"Why's that?"

"Uhm I met someone."

His mother frowned. "Blaine -."

"No mom I know you're thinking this is just like before, but mom, I'm really getting over Kurt, I can see that he really likes Elliot and Jesse, that's his name, we have a lot in common and we aren't uhm using each other like at Dalton."

His mother stayed silent for a while before looking back to Blaine. He could see the slight glimmer of tears in her eyes as she probably remembered the last time all this happened. She was different back then, and so was he. But honestly Blaine liked this side of his mother more, even if he didn't like how she got there. "Only if you're sure."

"I am mom."

She let out a sigh. "Okay but if it start happening again - come to me Blaine. No beating around the bush or lying. Got it?"

Blaine nodded. "I promise mom, but this is a totally different situation, so I honestly think it will have a completely different turn out. But if something does go wrong I promise you will be the first one I come to."

She smiled and stood up, patting his cheek, and then both of them made their way up the stairs and to their separate rooms, getting ready for bed.

Blaine was about to slip into to sleep when his phone vibrated twice. He leaned over grabbing it and unlocking the screen. Then he smiled.

From: Kurt: (12:41AM)

So, are you and Jesse a thing now? If so, we should double!

Blaine just ignored that going straight to the second message.

From: Unknown: (12:42AM)

Hey Blaine, Its Jesse, just wanted to say I enjoyed meeting you tonight, and maybe we could do coffee soon?

Blaine smiled as he replied with a 'yes' before rolling over and promptly falling into slumber. Maybe getting over Kurt would be easier than he thought.


	8. Double Date

"Kurt really I don't know if we should do this." Elliot said for the fifth time that night.

"Ell seriously double dating is so fun. This will be great." Kurt told him, yet again as they were shown to their booth.

It had been a month from the Valentine's Day Party and Kurt had finally been able to set up a night when all four boys were free. He had been looking forward to this all week.

Elliot sighed beside him, but just nodded looping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Oh look here they come!"

Blaine and Jesse walked hand in hand toward them, smiles on their faces.

"Hello everyone!" Jesse said as he slid into the booth, opposite the other couple. Blaine just smiled and slid in next to him.

"Hello you two, how are you this fine spring afternoon?" Kurt asked as he skimmed the menu, trying to pick out something healthy he could eat.

"We're good, I took Blaine to see my little brother play in his baseball game."

"And how was that?"

"Fun," Blaine said. "They won, and Jason was really nice."

"That's….great." Kurt said, not really paying attention, just looking down at the menu.

"Hello I'm Stacie, I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Just water for me." Blaine said.

"Same," Jesse said. "Just without ice."

"Okay and for you two?"

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper and he'll take a strawberry lemonade with one lemon wedge, thanks."

Stacie smiled at Elliot and turned around to get their drinks.

They all sat in silence as they went over the menu, and not before long Stacie came back with their drinks.

"Are you all ready to order?"

"I think so, I'll start," Jesse said. "I'll take the Guacamole burger."

"How would you like that cooked?"

"Medium please."

"And for you dear."

Blaine looked up with a smile and ordered the garlic roasted chicken.

Elliot ordered next, getting the chopped salad with a side of French Fries, making everyone at the table giggle. Kurt was last, ordering the chicken ceasar salad.

"Alright I'll get that order right in."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked away, leaving the four boys alone again.

"So…" Elliot said.

"Uhm, Oh! Blaine are you excited for regionals? I know I am." Kurt said, starting a topic.

"Oh yea -."

"You know I was just thinking about that Kurt, what are you singing?" Elliot said effectively cutting Blaine off.

Kurt didn't even seem to notice as he went on a rant about Rachel and songs for regionals. Blaine sat quietly listening, even though on the inside all he wanted to punch Elliot in the face.

He honestly didn't know what Kurt saw in him. He was rude, to pretty much everyone, except Kurt. And he was full of himself. He always looked at himself as higher than those around him and Blaine couldn't stand that. It reminded him of so many of the guys at Dalton, and honestly that was one of the many reasons he left.

Elliot kept talking until the food finally arrived, everyone eating and trying to get in some words between mouthfuls of food.

Elliot laid off talking so much, and by the end of the night, everyone was laughing and having fun.

"Here's the check, thanks for stopping by."

"I'll get it." Blaine said, pulling out his wallet to pay for his and Jesse's dinner.

"Hey babe stop I got it." Jesse took out his wallet and place two twenties before placing it at the end of the table. "My treat." He said, leaning over and giving Blaine a light peck on the lips.

"Aww, you two are so adorable." Kurt said, swooning into Elliot's side.

Blaine and Jesse laughed at Kurt. They all got up and headed towards their cars, making small talk as they got ready to leave.

"So what are your plans for Spring Break Jesse?" Kurt asked. Spring Break was the next week and Kurt wanted to see if maybe they could all get together again.

"Oh, I'm going with Blaine to his brother's wedding, and I think we're staying there for a while right?"

"Uh, yea." Blaine said quietly. He had talked to Kurt before about inviting him to his brother's wedding, but since he had gotten a boyfriend, that just made more sense. But looking at Kurt he could see the wave of hurt going through his eyes.

"That should be fun." Elliot added, seeing that Kurt wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm pretty excited about it." Jesse said, taking Blaine's hand in his. "Well here we are, we'll see you guys soon alright?"

"Yea, bye guys."

Elliot and Kurt walked away towards their car and Blaine and Jesse got into theirs. As soon as they sat down in the front seats, Jesse turned to Blaine.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine looked taken aback. "Nothing."

"B, talk to me. I know something's up."

Blaine sighed and turned toward Jesse. "Before we were dating I may have mentioned the wedding to Kurt and talked about inviting him."

"Oh."

"Yea, and now that I have you, he should understand, but I know he's hurt."

"Okay, just take it easy for a little bit. He probably understands. Talk to him about it, don't you guys have that project you have to work on tomorrow?"

"Yea."

"Great so talk to him then okay?"

"Okay, yea thanks." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Anything for you babe." Jesse leaned in and gave him a kiss, before turning on the car and heading towards Blaine's home.

To: Jesse (9:37): Can't wait for the wedding either babe!

Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time as Blaine got distracted again from their French project that was due tomorrow.

"Blaine, please we really need to finish this."

Blaine was about to say something when his phone buzzed.

From: Jesse (9:38): You will look amazing in that tux up there ;)

Blaine giggled and started typing a reply when his phone was ripped out of his hands. He looked up to see Kurt glaring at him.

"Okay, sorry sorry, let's work on the project."

"Thank you." Kurt said, placing Blaine's phone on his bed side table.

They worked for the next hour, putting the finishing touches on the only project due the day before spring break started. Once they were finally finished, Kurt brought up the one thing that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"So, you're taking Jesse to your brother's wedding?"

Blaine immediately stopped putting things away and turned to face Kurt. "Uh yea. I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

"Yea you should, I thought I was going? I kinda already planned to."

"Well, the thing is Jesse is my boyfriend –."

"Of one month!" Kurt interrupted.

"Still, Kurt you're my best friend, but he's my boyfriend, so of course I'm going to invite him."

"Wow, so what you're saying is that he's better than me?"

"What?" Blaine practically yelled. "I'm not saying that at all! Will you listen? Kurt we aren't dating! I have a boyfriend so of course he's gonna be my plus one, and I'm pretty sure Elliot would be unhappy if you went with me."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, an eyebrow shooting up.

"Oh come on Kurt! Elliot hates me!" Blaine shouted.

"He does not! Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Blaine said with a fake laugh. "Of that jerk? No, I'm surprised you're still with him honestly. He's so rude Kurt, how can you not see that?"

"No he's not! Why would you say that?" Kurt said, getting angry with Blaine.

"Nothing, never mind, I don't understand why you're freaking out about this. It's one wedding."

"You know what Blaine, go to the wedding and have fun with your boyfriend, since you keep bringing up the fact that you have one. And I'll just spend the break with my boyfriend!"

Kurt quickly got up and rushed out of the room and to his car. As soon as he was alone he started crying. He didn't know why he cared at all that Blaine was taking Jesse, but in the back of his mind he knew. It just wasn't the right time to think like that, he had Elliot, and clearly Blaine had Jesse, and that was that.


End file.
